Watching And Waiting
by CookieTower
Summary: "I love you too," Amelia smiled and reached for the box of chocolates and flowers that Matthew had brought for her. "You could've have waited for me at the park though, I wouldn't mind." -Oh Matthew... AU oneshot Canada/Fem!America


Matthew watched as she slid around with trays balanced elegantly on her palms. He watched with slight amusement as she greeted every customer she passed by and laughed whenever she nearly fell. The café was as busy as always and the girl cannot even spare a second to stop at his table to get his order or even say hello. Matthew gritted his teeth when he thought she was waving at him when in fact she was waving to the little boy seated in the booth beside his. It was wrong to be jealous of a child probably a just quarter of his age but still…

He's human. Jealousy was natural.

The girl smiled cheerfully and politely spoke her thoughts. Men and women alike beamed back and tips never ceased to accumulate in her pockets. She would bow down slightly and smile so sweetly that Matthew wished he was that old, wrinkly woman seated at table sixteen.

"Get this to table nine!" the manager screamed.

She turned about gracefully and Matthew's breath hitched. "Got it!" she said.

Again, she ran around the bustling café. It really must be a busy day if the café manager was serving customers as well. He sighed and slumped on his seat-he didn't understand why he had to stay here, alone in this booth. He knew he looked like a man that has been stood up by some girl this way. Yet, three men have already stopped by to try flirt with him. He all answered their questions with a glare and a smack.

Did he really look that feminine? He didn't think so. A lot of girls had dated him before and they never said that he had girly features. He sighed again and gave the girl he was watching another side glance—she was now serving table twenty-four. He looked at the food in front of him. Some other waitress—a grumpy long haired blonde with emerald green eyes—had taken and given him his order just fifteen minutes ago.

Maybe if he dropped his plate, she would come and clean it up for him?

Ah, that wouldn't be good. The waitress that served him might throttle him for purposely doing that. Matthew thought she the green-eyed waitress would not appreciate him making another mess after a man—French, he presumed—had _accidentally _caught her long hair and smelled it.

Matthew went back to looking around the café. He watched the other waitresses there. In contrast to the girl he had been watching from the beginning, they all looked about to faint as orders piled on top of the other. They made exasperated expressions and sounds as a customer yelled for some attention. All except for her either looked grumpy, like the green-eyed waitress, or about to collapse, like the petite brunette waitress serving table thirteen.

Matthew gave a small laugh and scanned the café for the girl. She had disappeared, he noticed and he pouted in thought; perhaps the café was lacking man power in the kitchen? That wouldn't sound right—the girl couldn't hold a knife properly. Was she asked to buy groceries? Seriously, they should have stocked up. Maybe she was outside, ushering more customers in?

"I should have applied for part-time too…" Matthew murmured to himself.

But then again, that did not necessarily mean they would be able talk.

Matthew groaned and allowed his forehead to meet the pseudo-granite surface of his table. He tilted his head slightly to have a view of the scene outside the busy café; he saw a lot of people there too. The only difference, perhaps, was that people strolled in the street in pairs. Men and women walked together, hand in hand, talking and laughing. Most of the girls had flowers and stuffed toys in their arms. The boys smiled fondly as the human latched to their strong arms talked animatedly.

He saw a man—tan, brown-haired and browned eyed—pull out a red tomato from his pocket and gave it to a petite brunette, who looked a lot like the waitress at table thirteen. The brunette scowled at the fruit, but took it from the man anyway. Matthew watched in awe as she bit the fruit.

The fruit was actually a small container and inside was a ring. The brunette almost immediately burst into tears and threw herself at the man.

"Lucky bastard," Matthew mumbled and felt for something rested on his thighs.

He gripped the colorful paper covering the flowers he bought a few hours ago. He pulled his head up and stared at the bouquet. They looked a bit wilted in some areas. Matthew sniffled.

His mind started wandering again and he closed his eyes. Why did he even bother buying flowers? He'd probably be ignored again. He bought chocolates too. Matthew opened his eyes and lifted the box of refined cocoa to his line of sight. He sighed and remembered what his friend from Japan had told him about Valentine's Day in his homeland—girls went out of their way to make or buy chocolates for the boys they liked or hang out with. Man, he wished he lived in Japan. Maybe there he would be noticed enough to be given chocolates; probably be confessed to.

"I sound like a middle school girl with love issues." Matthew sniffed. He wanted to run out of the café, go home, hide in his room and cry under the bed sheets, "My God!"

"Is there something you needed, sir?" a random waitress asked. Matthew visibly jumped but shook his head in answer. The waitress laughed at him and pinched his cheeks. "You are so adorable! You've been frequenting this café a lot lately, huh?"

"I-I-I—I uhh, well… eh…" he stuttered uselessly and the waitress squealed. The woman gave a last cooing sound and wandered off to break the argument between the green-eyed girl and Frenchman from earlier.

Matthew released a sigh of relief and slumped back into his seat again. He forced his eyes to scan the café again for that girl. She still had not returned. Maybe she had already left? Matthew felt his eyes water at the thought.

"I am such a cry baby." He said to himself.

He turned to the food he had ordered. It was a stack of blueberry pancakes topped with soft butter, pure maple syrup and blueberry sauce. His mouth watered at the sight and, for the nth time that day, he sighed and took his fork. He mindlessly ate the delicious treat before him like a girl would when depressed. He could faintly hear the laughter in the café as he ate away his sorrow. He wondered if this was really what girls felt whenever they were depressed. At this rate, he'd be mistaken for a girl again…

Like the heavens above were listening, two guys around his age stopped in at his booth and slipped into the empty seats in front of him. Matthew raised his brow at the act but forced his features to remain neutral.

"Is there something wrong?" he said as he placed his fork down. The laughter in the café was getting louder now; it was starting to annoy him. The overly-confident smiles on the men before him weren't helping it either. "May I help you?"

"Well. Honey, you could start with flippin' that frown upside down for me." One of the guys said with a wink. Matthew's hand visibly twitched but the men did not notice.

"Oh, really?" he said and faked a sweet smile at the men

The guys blushed slightly at the sight and laughed, "Y-yeah! I mean, you look totally cute and stuff." One of them said and swallowed, "So, y'wanna hang out?"

Matthew laughed a tinkling laugh. He raised his fork again and waved it around playfully. He hummed, "You do realize that I have a dick, right?" He asked innocently but his eyes glinted dangerously.

The men laughed and waved him off, "Of course, we knew that!"

Matthew did not know what, but something inside him snapped. Somehow he managed to stretch his foot out far enough to stomp on the feet of his pursuers. He delighted at the paled features of the men and pressed his foot harder. He waved his fork like the men had and smiled.

"Perhaps you would like to leave me alone before a shove this fork down one of your throats, hmm?"

The men nodded fervently and scrambled to leave the booth. They left the café in mere seconds and Matthew was left to wallow in his depression once more. The laughter in the damned café was too loud now and he growled.

He turned back to his plate of pancakes and noticed that it was empty. He looked up and around and found the girl he had been looking for giggling through a mouthful of pancakes seated beside him. Matthew blinked at her in disbelief and pulled out a handkerchief. He started dabbing at the maple syrup staining her lips as she swallowed roughly.

"I told you! You look like a girl!" she said and pressed herself onto Matthew's side.

There were a few seconds of silence and Matthew sighed. Of course, all the girls he had dated weren't as blunt as _her _to actually tell him that he had a girly face. But still, Matthew loved her more than anyone.

"I hate you, Amelia." Matthew said halfheartedly and ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"I love you too," Amelia smiled and reached for the box of chocolates and flowers that Matthew had brought for her. "You could've have waited for me at the park though, I wouldn't mind."

"I-I, well," Matthew tried to reason but Amelia cut him off with a quick kiss. "A-Amelia…"

"What?" she said and pulled her boyfriend out of the booth. She giggled. "Those guys were the fourth and fifth for the day, huh? New record! Too bad for them though, you're mine."

Matthew laughed and did not notice the way Amelia had tightened her grip on him. He smiled, "Of course, I'm yours." He said and the girl blushed. "Do you want to leave now? Ah, by the way, I saw you nearly face plant on the floor a while ago."

Amelia nodded and made a move for the café exit. "Hey now," she pouted and Matthew gave a bark of laughter, "That was because the second guy who approached you groped you!"

Matthew chocked, "Y-you saw that? You were w-watching?"

The girl laughed at him this time and hugged his arm closer. Amelia locked eyes with him and asked, "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

Matthew considered the answer a second. Yes, his whole masculinity was practically questioned but on one hand, Amelia was actually watching him too. He silently despised an innocent boy for garnering her attention more than he did but here Amelia had to keep her temper in check as five men approached her Matthew. The roles weren't quite right but the main point was there; Amelia only had eyes for Matthew.

_I-I l-l-l-love you! _He remembered her saying. It was an unexpected confession, coming from a girl who he barely knew at first, but look at them now.

"No." Matthew answered, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Amelia beamed and jumped up slightly to press her lips against his again in a swift kiss. Matthew smiled at the gesture and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"What's with the sudden confession, Mattie?" she asked as if it didn't affect her. It meant a lot to her, really; Amelia could count the times her boyfriend had said those three words using her fingers.

"What, can't a _girl _say I love you to _her _girlfriend?" Matthew snorted and Amelia laughed as well.

"You make us look _and_ sound lesbian, Mattie."

Matthew laughed at that as they left the café.

(It wasn't until they arrived at the park that he realized what Amelia meant.)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry, I haven't updated my stories for almost a month. I'll probably squeeze out new chapters next week, **probably**. Oh, oh, this little one-shot? It was actually a different story I wrote for my friend… That was three years ago. ;A; Are you surprised that it is not a slash story? xP The original version did not have the names so I just thought, "Sure, let's make into a Canada/Fem!America story." Sorry. ;A; Basically, this is what I wanted to present as an I'm-sorry-for-not-updating-story before I actually get back to writing the stories that I'm supposed to work on.

I'm sorry the inconsistency in this story! I didn't really care about that while editing. Sorry about any mistakes in grammar and spelling too! Also, I apologize for lack of proper transitioning. I bet it's kind of weird that Fem!America was actually Mattie's girlfriend to you guys since I've been portraying him as poor lovesick sap from the start. xP I'm sorry. ;A;

Reviews would be nice! :3


End file.
